<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summoning You by cellard00rs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706630">Summoning You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellard00rs/pseuds/cellard00rs'>cellard00rs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>In Control with Kelsey (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Open Relationships, Ouija, Sexual Content, Succubi &amp; Incubi, Supernatural Elements, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellard00rs/pseuds/cellard00rs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another lonely Valentine's day leads Kelsey into toying around with a Ouija board. Much to her surprise, her plan to 'summon' a spirit works - and it's someone she knows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kelsey Impicciche/Shane Madej, Shane Madej/Sara Rubin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>RareBuzzShips Valentines 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="https://rarebuzzships.tumblr.com/">rare buzzships</a> 2021 Valentine's Day event.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Kelsey finishes off her fourth glass of <em>rosé</em><em>,</em> she clicks on her Valentine's Day YouTube video again. She's already watched it and re-watched it more times than is probably healthy, but why not?</p><p>She made it. It's great. And as she said in the video, life's too short to not love yourself. But here's the thing: she doesn't.</p><p>Love herself, that is.</p><p>Oh, she doesn't hate herself or anything - she feels like she has an appropriate amount of care about herself as a person. But right at this moment, she doesn't.</p><p>Kelsey hates feeling sorry for herself (that's what this is, isn't it?), but it can't be helped. She's had too much wine and too much time to think. She honestly thought she'd be in a stable relationship by now.</p><p>Or, at the very least, getting... something.</p><p>But every now and then, Kelsey wishes she could just...let go. Cut loose, go wild! She wishes she were more like the <em>other</em> Kelsey. She's only worked sparingly with Kelsey Darragh, but <em>that</em> Kelsey seems so sexually confident. She's probably not - she probably even has a video that says as much, but Kelsey hasn't had a chance to keep many tabs on her work so, instead, she watches her own.</p><p>Watches her own and thinks about how people have a preconceived notion about her and it’s just <em>not</em> true.</p><p>That notion being that she’s this virginal prude.</p><p>Which she is <em>not</em>.</p><p>Now, Kelsey doesn't consider herself the casual hook up girl, but she's not at all as virtuous as she appears. As people think she is. She's had sex. She <em>likes</em> sex. It's just something she likes to keep to herself and something she only engages in with people she's been seeing for a while - someone she's comfortable with.</p><p>But right now, as she sits here and watches again her own sweet, sad romantic dinner for one, she finds herself wishing that she were very much the exact opposite. Scowling, she clicks the video off (clumsily, drunkenly) and then proceeds to sloppily pour herself the last of the <em>rosé</em>.</p><p>Taking a big swallow and wincing at the now bitter aftertaste, she clunks her glass down and looks to Chewie. He's a little blurry and spinny, but she can still make him out enough to speak directly to him, "Chewie - Valentine's day ‘s fer th' birds! An' what're we?"</p><p>She waits for him to answer and he just looks at her, little pink tongue waggling. Nodding as if he's replied, she says, "Tha's right! <em>Not</em> birds! We're-we're-we're-!"</p><p>She struggles for the right word, her vision dancing around the room to land on some of her Harry Potter memorabilia, "Witches!"</p><p>Kelsey claps, happy with the assessment, "Tha's right! Tha's what we are, babeyyyy!"</p><p>Chewie lets out a happy huff, clearly pleased to see his owner pleased. She ruffles his fluffy head and sways as she gets to her feet, "We's witches an' witches an' Halloween sooooo much better than stupid ol' V-Day! N' fact..."</p><p>Moving forward she feels as if she's flying, her feet light and her whole body humming as she moves to her closet and begins searching through it. Considering she straightened it recently (another video showcasing her currently single existence) it doesn't take her long to find the board games and, in particular, her Ouija board.</p><p>It's not really something she wanted. It was a gift from an eccentric aunt who found it in some antique store. Misunderstanding her love for Harry Potter and other such things, they'd given it to her as a haphazard Christmas gift.</p><p>Kelsey’s initial plan had been to donate it to Goodwill when she'd found it, but something had held her back. A sort of familial guilt. It'd been a gift, after all, well intentioned albeit not desired.</p><p>Now, however, it seems like a fun lark and she pulls it out. Going to the living room, she sits on her plush carpet and sets it up. The board and the planchette are both finely made - more so than some cheap plastic nonsense one would buy now. Certainly better than the knockoff versions she's seen themed around 'Stranger Things' and 'Supernatural' and for a brief second it gives her pause.</p><p>For a brief second.</p><p>But after finding (struggling) to get her wine glass again and taking another fortifying sip, she's good to go, knocking the planchette around the board, giggling as she does so.</p><p>Her fuzzy mind takes a moment to recall how the game is supposed to be played. After all, the last time she really dealt with one of these she was about eleven years old and at a slumber party - most of which had been focused on talking about boys, eating pizza, and telling ghost stories.</p><p>"Gotta say hello," she mummers and settles the planchette on the 'hello' on the board. Once there, she sways and thinks of Stevie Nicks as she croons, "Hello, spirits! I'm Kelsey! Who are yoooou?"</p><p>She drags out the 'o' in 'you' as spookily as she can. Naturally the planchette doesn't move. It takes two people, after all. She frowns at <em>that</em> little reminder. Her being alone...</p><p>But this is just a dumb game anyway, so she pushes the planchette herself, making it dance in a tiny circle, "Any-anyone out there lookin' for loooove?"</p><p>Again, she drags out the 'o' but now in a sillier way before turning her tone towards a sultry purr, "Or maybe somethin' more..."</p><p>She giggles again, "A lil' sumpin' sumpin'..."</p><p>Wiggling where she sits, she lets out little wild howls like a lone wolf would. When Chewie, being a dog, playfully joins in, drunken laughter explodes from her.</p><p>Kelsey teeters backwards, falling to lay on her back, legs still folded as she slurs, "How 'bout it, you? Wanna...wanna talk, spirits? Orrrrr maybe more?"</p><p>The last is asked with some longing, her hips flexing because...yeah, she's just a <em>little</em> bit horny. Drinking will do that to her. It's why she never indulges too much. Well, that and the subsequent hangover.</p><p>Tipsy is normally as far as she goes. She's more than just tipsy now and it makes her loose, makes her say, "I'd love fer someone to just...fuck m' brains out..."</p><p>The moment she says it, her glassy blue eyes go super wide and she noisily slaps a hand over her mouth. Holy-! She <em>never</em> curses! Much less the 'F' word! And in <em>that</em> context?!? Laughter is the only response she can give - the nervous, embarrassed kind as she says, "Oh, me...mind-mind th' language, spirit! My-my bad..."</p><p>Yet as her eyelids grow heavy, the thoughts come to her. Big, warm hands covering her breasts, squeezing them. Nimble fingertips rolling her taunt nipples, teasing them...a hot hungry mouth feasting where her neck meets her shoulders and her hips rising and falling as she rides someone - fast and hard – being filled, stretched, by someone’s large coc-!</p><p>Her face feels like it's on fire, pressure building, as she’s unable to think the dirtiest of descriptors. She pulls her legs up, presses them together on a hefty sigh, "It'd b' nice though...getting..."</p><p>She can't repeat 'getting her brains fucked out', but she imagines the fictional spirit hearing it. Chewie suddenly cones up to her, sniffs wetly at her face and she knows <em>he</em> heard it. And while he is just a dog, it's still humiliating in some fashion, so she rolls upwards into a sitting position, tugging him close and playing with his fur, "Awwww, sorry, buddy! Momma's jus' bein' silly..."</p><p>Chewie offers a happy dog smile and she sighs, feeling the room spin and dance around her, her head lowering to his when there’s a knock at her door. Eyebrows knitting together in confusion, she gets to her feet, stumbling slightly. Who could be at her door at this hour? Tugging up her loose cardigan around her shoulders, she wanders to the entrance.</p><p>Probably someone going to the wrong apartment. It happens all the time. Still, she cautiously peeks out the door’s peephole and gasps at the sight, flinging the door wide open, “Well hello, stranger!”</p><p>The words come out in a rushed, happy slur, but her surprise guest, Shane Madej, looks anything but happy when he sees her. He was smiling at first. She’d seen the smile. Right through the peephole. Before she greeted him, he’d had this almost sensuous look about him, a kind of cocky grin and bedroom eyes, but when he comes face to face with her, the look drops immediately, becoming one of alarm, “Kelsey?”</p><p>She blows out a loud whooshing breath, as sort of ‘<em>pshh</em>!’ followed by a sweet, “Yeah! Who else?”</p><p>“I…ahhh?” he runs a hand through his thick hair and looks distinctly uncomfortable as she giggles and sways, holding the doorframe for support, “Didn’t-didn’t know ya knew wh-where I lived, big fella! You-you lost?”</p><p>He just winces and she giggles more, a bit too drunk to recognize his awkwardness and a bit too drunk to be anything but happy to see a familiar face, “‘S’okay if ya are…happens…”</p><p>The last comes out a little sad, a little wistful and she wishes she could focus better on his face. She tries and it’s his eyes that stand out. They’re such a nice color. A mix of different shades – brown, green, flecks of gold and the gold…that catches her.</p><p>She almost can’t look away. The way it holds her attention…almost…supernaturally so. The gold entrances her. She wants to touch it, finger the curl of those gilded curls that make her whole body flush and she feels…strange. Hot and shivery and he breathes in deeply through his nose as he confesses, “I…I don’t <em>think</em> I’m lost…”</p><p>“C-come on…come...come…” she flails backwards as she turns to go back into her apartment, not falling but coming pretty close as she gestures dramatically with her arms that he should follow her inside. He does so, looking all around her apartment and when his eyes settle in the living room he curses under his breath before adding, “Now I <em>know</em> I’m not lost…”</p><p>It takes her a few moments to understand what he sees and when her eyes lock on the Ouija board she laughs, “Oh! <em>Opps</em>! You-you caught me…”</p><p>She waggles one finger at him as if scolding an errant child, “Ye-yeah, I was-was jus’ foolin’ ‘round…”</p><p>“I’ll bet,” he replies, his tone both one of exasperation and a fondness he can’t help but have, “Last I heard, they took <em>that</em> particular board of the market…” he then says something under his breath she can’t quite catch, but she thinks it might ‘and for good reason’ which makes little to no sense.</p><p>As, she starts to realize, does his sudden appearance and she wobbles on her feet as she rubs at her alcohol-numbed face, “Wh-? Why are you here, Shane?”</p><p>Another sigh, “I guess you could say I was summoned…”</p><p>Her eyes narrow and she shales her head, confused not only by his words, but by how she feels because she still feels hot and shivery and kind of horny and none of this is making sense and she’s confused and tired and wired and-!</p><p>Shane walks over to her and the gold is still there in his eyes, so strong now, so compelling as he murmurs, “Kelsey, you’re drunk.”</p><p>“<em>Noooo</em>….” She denies, but with a little twitch of her lips and he nods at her and his face…it fills up her vision and he’s so…so attractive…</p><p>…<em>Sara</em>! She reminds herself belatedly. Sara is a lucky girl! It’s wrong…wrong to find him attractive. Isn’t it? And he’s so close and he smells so good and he touches her shoulders oh, so lightly, his tone very commanding even with how softly he speaks, “Yes. You are. You need to get some sleep. Sleep and water and some aspirin.”</p><p>Kelsey shakes her head in a sulky fashion, but deep inside she knows his words ring true. She also knows she can’t deny him. She can’t deny him anything right now and it’s so weird. So <em>strange</em>. She feels outside of herself. She feels as if he’s in complete control of her. Complete command.</p><p>More so when he’s suddenly ushering her around her own apartment. He directs her to the kitchen, to the cabinet to get a big glass and to fill it with water from the tap. She drinks a great deal and follows it with some tablets of Tylenol he finds for her. Then Shane’s guiding her to her bedroom, to her bed, and the whole time he hardly touches her, barely speaks.</p><p>It’s like she’s a puppet on strings and he’s making her dance to his tune and it’s not until she’s under the covers that she finally seems to come back to herself, to him saying gently, “Get some rest. We’ll…ah, we’ll have to have a serious talk when you’re better…”</p><p>Kelsey wants to ask why, but it feels like too much of an effort to speak. Too much of an effort to do more than close her eyes and let sleep take her. The last thing she sees, the last thing she remembers is his eyes…his eyes and that <em>gold</em>…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kelsey hates hangovers.</p><p>She hates throwing up more.</p><p>Yet she suffers through both after her disastrous night of overindulging in rosé – the world’s most accursed wine. How can something so pink and so pretty be so evil? Still, what’s worse is knowing Shane came by and saw her brought so low.</p><p>…he did come by. Right? It’s hard to say and after a day or two passes, Kelsey starts to think maybe he <em>didn’t</em> come by. Maybe she dreamed it. A bizarre dream to be sure, but it’s not like she gets drunk all that often and she <em>did</em> play with that Ouija board. That Ouija board which, very creepily, has gone missing since that night.</p><p>Kelsey could have sworn she left it in her living room, but when she gets up the next day – stomach a sour mess and her head wanting to break in half, the board is gone. To where she has no idea, but; being in the midst of the worst hangover she can recall experiencing, she doesn’t give it much thought.</p><p>Even now, back in the Buzzfeed offices and working over the latest Sims episode, she’s not all that concerned with it. Until Shane shows up. He wanders over to her desk and looks uncharacteristically serious, “Hi, Kelsey.”</p><p>Kelsey removes her headset and looks up at him. He’s got a hip against her desk, slightly hunched down as if to sit and still she has to look up a great deal. Man, he’s <em>tall</em>. Even with heels on, she’s pretty sure he’d tower over her and craning her neck up to look at him makes her feel small.</p><p>Or maybe it’s knowing how he last saw her (if it wasn't a dream) and she tries her best to be her normal sunny self, “Hiya, Shane!"</p><p>He blinks and she knows that, yes, it’s the ‘hiya’ that tips him off to her falsity. But she powers through with what she prays is a genuine smile, “What’re you doing here? Thought you were mostly a Watcher-kinda guy these days.”</p><p>Shane nods, “That’s true, but it’s not like I’m completely non-simpatico with Buzzfeed.”</p><p>“Oh. Uh. Good.” She doesn’t <em>make</em> it sound good and winces. She <em>likes</em> Shane. He’s her <em>friend</em>. But considering what he may or may not have seen…</p><p>…and then he confirms that he most definitely did see it, “Anyway, you and I still have to have that talk.”</p><p>The <em>talk</em>.</p><p>Kelsey’s memories of that night are muddled at best, but she remembers him saying they would have to have a serious talk. She also remembers seeing the most surreal gold in his eyes and that, she’s sure, was part of her drunken haze. No one’s eyes glowed like that. Much less with that color.</p><p>Still, the mere idea of the talk is humiliating. He probably thinks she’s a sloppy drunk. Or, worse, a secret alcoholic. While she has had yet to determine <em>why</em> he came to her apartment, the fact is, is that she now knows he definitely did and he definitely saw her at her worst.</p><p>And she has to face that. Sooner rather than later. <em>Pull</em> <em>off</em> <em>the</em> <em>band-aid</em>, <em>Kels</em>, she thinks as she nods, “Um, yeah. Sure, sure. You-you want to-?”</p><p>She gestures for them to go and he nods. He straightens up and she rises from her desk chair as they companionably head outside. He mostly follows her lead, which she appreciates. The idea of her co-workers overhearing any of this is unbearable.</p><p>They walk in silence, eventually reaching a rather innocuous spot in the parking lot. The weight of guilt and embarrassment weigh heavily on her shoulders with each step until, finally, she bursts, whirling to face him, “Okay, so, listen – I’m so, <em>so</em> sorry.”</p><p>“Kelsey…”</p><p>“I don’t know why you came to my place that night,” her hands wringing around one another as her words fly out fast paced, “Maybe it was to ask me to do a video with you or something about the office or-or-or-!”</p><p>“Kelsey…” he tries again, but her head tosses from side to side, blonde hair a wild wave as she tries to block out his possible censure, “It doesn’t matter! What matters is, I was feeling sorry for myself and I’d had too much to drink and I swear, <em>I swear</em>, I’m not normally like that and I-!”</p><p>Her words end in a weird sound as he presses one of his fingers to her lips. An actual finger. She can’t recall if anyone has ever actually done this to her. Buttoned her mouth mid speech.</p><p>Nonetheless, it works and there’s a bit of a mischievous look about him, “Sorry. Seemed like the only way.”</p><p>About a hundred different ways come to her mind, but his finger lowers, as does his more comical demeanor, “Look, I-I didn’t want to talk to you about what you did. <em>You</em> didn’t do anything wrong.”</p><p>The way he emphasizes the ‘you’ surprises her and she wants to ask why, but knows patience is a virtue. Especially in this case, where he looks so uncomfortable.</p><p>But why should <em>he</em> be uncomfortable? He’s not the one who made an ass of himself. His lips twist from side to side and he looks bizarrely bashful before he groans, “<em>Agh</em>! This-! This is so <em>dumb</em>. Can’t believe I’m even in this position…but…”</p><p>Shane stops, takes in a deep, fortifying breath and levels her with a serious expression, “I said we have to have a serious talk and we do. Beating around the bush isn’t going to help – so I’m just going to come right out and say it: Kelsey, I’m an incubus.”</p><p>Kelsey’s head rears back because, out of all the things he could have said, that is the last one she imagined. Mostly because she has no idea what he means and she says as much, “An-an-? An incu-what-now?”</p><p>“You’ve never heard of an incubus before?”</p><p>“…think…that’s a band, right-?”</p><p>A self-deprecating laugh escapes him, “Yeah, it is. But I’m-I’m talking about the real thing.”</p><p>“The real-?”</p><p>He scratches one side of his temple, “Alright, do you know what a succubus is?”</p><p>That she knows, “Oh sure, yeah – lots of girls get called that behind their backs.”</p><p>Another laugh works out of him as well as a head shake, “Fair enough, yeah, but think there are worse things girls call one another.”</p><p>Kelsey presses her lips together and nods and is still wondering what the hell this is all about. She’d thought this would be some sort of weird intervention. Not-not some strange confession. Much less on his part. He seems to be thinking along the same lines, because he sighs, “I’m…I’m doing a shit job of this…”</p><p>He walks around in a small circle, eyes downcast as if that will help. She finds her heart going out to him. Yes, he’s not making much sense, but it’s clear he’s upset about something and when he finally looks at her again, she finds her pulse giving a little leap because the <em>gold</em>. It’s back. And it is <em>glowing</em>.</p><p>Shane’s eyes…<em>glow</em>.</p><p>Glow like there are lights on the inside and she gasps at the sight. His mouth twitches and he looks sheepish as he murmurs, “Thought this might help…”</p><p>“Shane…” she whispers, a shiver working its way down her spine, “…what…?”</p><p>“I told you. I’m an incubus. It’s-it’s like a male succubus…”</p><p>Kelsey’s throat is dry, her voice unable to rise above a whisper, “Are you…going to-to eat my-my soul or-or suck out my life force or-?”</p><p>His chuckles are deep and throaty and Kelsey finds that the shivers she’s experiencing…they’re <em>not</em> fear oriented. Oh, they might have been at first, but now…</p><p>Her body feels flushed, her temperature rising and is she-? She <em>can’t</em> be. But she <em>is</em>. She’s…turned on. <em>Aroused</em>. Kelsey swallows thickly, feels it keenly as he looks at her with those golden irises and promises, “No, Kels. That’s not what I feed on.”</p><p>The air around her feels…charged. Heavy. Hot. Her breath catches and her body feels…tight. Clothes constrictive. But then the glow dies, the gold retreating until his eyes are back to normal and it’s as if a cool breeze comes in, cooling her ardor.</p><p>Shane is just Shane again and he looks appropriately contrite, “Sorry. Ah, <em>again</em>. Didn’t-didn’t know how else to convince you…”</p><p>Blinking, Kelsey tries to get her sluggish mind back on track, falling from arousal to normalcy something of a trial, “I…still don’t know what this has to do with-?”</p><p>“It was the damned Ouija board,” he grumbles, “The SNC went through a lot of trouble to make sure <em>that</em> particular board disappeared from the human market. Some self-enterprising idiots put it out into circulation to begin with, but it’s well known that the bylaws of the SNC strictly state that you can’t put out anything into mortal circulation that can-!”</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Kelsey waves her hands quickly, cutting sharply through his words, “You’re-! You’re throwing a lot at me, pal! A whole lotta words! I…I need you to slow down and back up. The…the SNC?”</p><p>“The Supernatural Community.”</p><p>“…the ‘N’ is emphasized? Even though it’s part of the first word that-?”</p><p>Shane rolls his eyes, “Don’t get me started.”</p><p>She finds that she does and she does not want to get him started. Because, okay, he’s just broken her world in half. He’s…he’s a supernatural creature. The supernatural is real. His eyes just freaking glowed a few minutes ago! There are so many things to ask – too many things to ask – yet she finds her first being, “Does Sara know?”</p><p>A dry snort, “Yeah, of course. She’s a succubus, after all.”</p><p>Her head rears back again, “She is?!”</p><p>He nods, “You bet. It’s why we work so well together. We both get the hashtag struggle of being sex demons.”</p><p>…and there’s <em>so</em> much she can say to that.</p><p>So very much.</p><p>Instead, “So…I-? I what? Summoned you with the Ouija board that night?”</p><p>While she knew he was going to nod again, when he does, it still hits her like a ton of bricks. She’d been drunk. She’d been fooling around. She never – not in a million years – thought it was working. That she was <em>actually</em> talking to some spirit. Hell, the board hadn’t even talked to her! She didn’t see the planchette move! Yet he’d shown up and, before seeing her, he had seemed sort of…seductive-y.</p><p>Kelsey buries her face in her hands and moans in abject horror. Oh, the things she said! Did-did his supernaturalness mean he’d heard them? Especially the F her brains out comment? Shane reaches out and lightly pats one shoulder in a rather pathetic show of comfort, “There, there…”</p><p>“I’m <em>so</em> embarrassed…”</p><p>“Kels…”</p><p>She can’t look at him, her eyes shut tight against her hands as moans, “I can’t believe I summoned a-a <em>sex</em> demon! Much less one I <em>know</em>! One in-in a relationship! And oh my god, why did you even-?!”</p><p>“It’s an open one,” he confides, “Has to be. I mean, come on, we feed off sexual energy. Trust me, Sara’s had her fair share of partners. And I’ve had the same. Normally when we get summoned, all parties involved know what’s going on, are consenting. That’s why this mess with you and the board is such a big deal. The board wasn’t supposed to be out there and <em>you</em> weren’t supposed to have it! The fact the SNC missed one of these is a huge deal, trust me.”</p><p>The realization snaps into her head quickly, “<em>You</em> took my board!”</p><p>“Of course,” he scoffs, “Can’t let it fall into the wrong hands.”</p><p>Speaking of, she lowers her hands and looks at them, voice small, “Too late.”</p><p>“Look, Kelsey, it’s okay,” he pats her shoulder again, but this time it actually does feel nice, “Y’know, I mean…it happened. It’s over. No-no use crying over spilled milk or whatever. The point here is, you summoned me and now I need you to, ah, <em>unsummon</em> me.”</p><p>What feels like her omnipresent confusion returns, “Unsummon-?”</p><p>Seeing Shane Madej of all people look uncomfortable is quite the sight to see. No doubt Ryan would pay a mint to see it. Several fans too. But here she is, getting the show for free. His cheeks take on a notable pink hue as he rasps, “Yeah, see….being an incubus and being summoned for-? It’s-it’s sort of a, um, contractual obligation.”</p><p>She just looks at him and he breathes in through his nose loudly, “You…asked for something?”</p><p>It takes all of Kelsey’s willpower not to bury her face back in her hands. She wants the world to open up and swallow her whole, because now it’s crystal clear: he did hear what she said. He heard <em>everything</em>. The request for love, for sumpin’, sumpin’, for…</p><p>Shane heard her say the words. Heard her ask for someone to-to-! Her face feels like it’s on fire and she wants to die. Shane, seeming to understand her distress, offers gently, “Hey, hey – it’s-it’s alright. Everyone gets lonely. Gets drunk. Asks for things they don’t mean. It’s just that…being who I am – <em>what</em> – I am, when I get called to…service…”</p><p>He winces at that particular word; but seems to realize he can’t take it back now, “I have to either perform or be dismissed. Like rubbing on a genie’s lamp.”</p><p>Then he scratches at his nose with a sniff, “Albeit less of an asshole, because genies…”</p><p>“Genies are real too?”</p><p>“Unfortunately.”</p><p>“Isn’t that-?” she grips to this momentary distraction, “I dunno…genie-ist?”</p><p>“Oh,” Shane huffs, “Like <em>they’re</em> so great. I know you might’ve not been keeping up with Puppet History; but trust me – those guys are all douche canoes.”</p><p>This shocks a snort of laughter out of her and he grins to see it, clearly pleased to take away some of her discomfort, “I, however, am the opposite. Again, consent is important. It’s why those boards were destroyed. Like I said, back in the day, a bunch of not cool incubus and sucubi were using those to take advantage of mortals. I am not, nor will I ever be, that kinda demon. So…”</p><p>“Oh my gosh,” she gets distracted again, “A <em>demon</em>! Does Ryan-?!”</p><p>“Nope,” he looks beyond thrilled, “I love it. Please: Do. Not. Tell. Him. EVER. It’s just…literally the most fantastic joke in the world. I’d like to keep it that way.”</p><p>Of course she will, who would believe her anyway? She barely believes it herself. But as she looks at him and chews her bottom lip, she finds herself asking, “Um, so  I-I just ask you to-to not, ah…?”</p><p>Shane clears his throat and has the decency to look humbled, to look like he’s ready to return to the seriousness of their conversation, “Yes. Simply ask me not to fu-” he starts but as she pales he changes tract, “-ex…sex your brains out and we’ll…ah, we’ll be all set here. Contract null and void. This whole dealio finito…”</p><p>“Won’t you like, starve?”</p><p>“Nah,” he waves a dismissive hand, “Plenty of fish to feast on in the sea, as it were. Trust me, I get jobs all the time. Jobs from people who know what they’re asking for.”</p><p>The next words out of Kelsey’s mouth shock her to her core, escape her without thought, “What if I do know.”</p><p>The statement sits there between them. Like a virtual ticking time bomb. One she could easily dismantle. One she could easily backtrack. They’re looking at one another, both of their eyes comically wide. It’s almost as if the comment floated in between them from another source. Yet Kelsey knows it came from her own mouth.</p><p>Her own mouth, which seems to have completely detached itself from her brain and good sense as it continues, “What if I-I wanted you to-?”</p><p>“Kelsey.”</p><p>The way he breathes her name. It’s guttural. Growly. Warning. It sends bolts of awareness through her and seems to embolden the creature inside her that has taken over her speech, “…you said Sara’s okay with it…right?”</p><p>He just looks at her. But the glow…it’s starting again. Liquid fire just along the rims of his irises and suddenly she’s awash in a balmy wave, “I mean…if she is…”</p><p>He doesn’t say her name again, yet it <em>feels</em> like he does. Like he says it again in that tone and she can’t look at him, at his eyes, can’t hear that voice and even though she’s lost in a whirlwind of sultry heat, her vision turns downcast as she admits coolly, “I <em>am</em> lonely, Shane. And-and while I didn’t like how I phrased it…”</p><p>“Do you know what you’re asking?” the question is poised to her so gravely, so darkly.  It…touches her. Deep inside. In a dark, dark place she’s always known is inside her and rarely touched. It came out that night – brought to the surface by too much wine. It’s why she cursed, why she felt the way she did.</p><p>Aroused. Needy. Desperate.</p><p>A passionate trio that swarmed through her body and mind and normally, normally she keeps such a firm lock on such things, but with him now…knowing what she knows…</p><p>“I…I do,” she draws in a fortifying breath and bravely meets his gaze head on. Meets the golden glow. Holds it as she states firmly, “I am consenting. And I want you to…to fulfill our contract.”</p><p>“Now?”</p><p>Her breath quickens, her heart skips a beat because – he’s serious. Shane would-would take her here. <em>Now.</em> Maybe even in <em>public</em>. And Jesus, he looks so <em>hungry</em>. Ravenous. Would she like that? To be…ravished? It’s quite close to what she requested, after all. For someone to take her, to strip her of her mind, to make her…</p><p>Kelsey licks her lips and some semblance of sanity seems to return at the innocuous motion, “N-no. Maybe…” her mind scrambles, races, tries to think of the best course of action because if it’s too soon she won’t be ready, but if it’s too late she might lose her nerve, “…tomorrow?”</p><p>“You’re sure?” this time his voice isn’t hefty with desire. It has a note of worry in it. A worry that she finds throws some steel into her spine. She’s not a child. She’s a grown woman. She can take a lover if she wants to. She can take <em>him</em> if she wants to.</p><p>Nodding firmly, she says primly, “Tomorrow. My Apartment. Six. Don’t be late.”</p><p>Smirking, he gives an almost genteel bow, “As milady wishes.”</p><p>Then he turns smoothly on his heels and is gone.</p><p>Gone.</p><p>Gone and leaving her to practically melt into the pavement <em>because omigosh what did I just do?! </em>Kelsey’s thoughts cry out and she rests a steadying hand on a nearby car.</p><p><em>What you did</em>, another thought tells her drolly, <em>is take charge of your life. What you did is just find another way to love yourself.</em></p><p>Strangely the thought bolsters her and Kelsey finds she doesn’t need the support of the car anymore. Instead she knows all she needs is to set everything up for tomorrow night.</p><p>Tomorrow night and Shane.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Texting to ask u if it's ok for me to let Shane do job.</em> – KI</p><p><em>...with me. Again, only if it's okay.</em> – KI</p><p><strong>Giiiiirlllll YAAAAAAS *winky smile* He tell u I thought whole thing hilarious? *crying laughing emoji*</strong> - SR</p><p><em>Um, no - he didn't.</em> -KI</p><p><strong>Well I did. Bad news about board; but laugh riot.</strong> – SR</p><p><strong>Told him he should show u good time. U deserve it, Kels.</strong> – SR</p><p><em>And you're sure it's okay with you?</em> – KI</p><p><strong>Totes. Get u some *eggplant emoji* *tongue emoji*</strong> - SR</p><p><strong>*Link to YouTube Video: C'Mon N' Ride It (The Train) </strong>- Quad City DJs -SR</p><p>It was the first thing Kelsey did - after speaking with Shane - text Sara. It’s not that she didn’t trust him about the nature of their relationship, it’s just that it seemed appropriate. Polite, even. She'd had no idea the other woman would be so...receptive. Much less amused. The emojis alone brought heat to Kelsey's cheeks, but with the added song...</p><p>True, there were much more suggestive tunes Sara could've chosen, but the fact remained - Kelsey had been given a green light to have sex with Shane.</p><p>Sex with Shane...</p><p>Kelsey’s no longer a person, but instead a cocktail of volatile emotions. Shy, eager, guilty, excited - all that and more. She wants - she <em>yearns</em>. Yet keeps questioning if it’s all really okay, even with the couple’s permission.</p><p>Then the night - <em>the</em> big night - comes in a flash and the cocktail’s reaching explosive, Molotov status. First she dresses in her normal comfy pajamas. The she changes into a simple silk chemise with matching robe. Then back to the pajamas again.</p><p>Is it alright to go with a sort of sexy times attire or should she stick with something more basic? Something she would normally wear to bed? Or is it better to wear the right (sensual) outfit for the occasion? If she <em>does</em> wear the silk, is that making too big a deal out of this? And then there’s the question of dinner. She'd told him six. Should they have dinner beforehand? Is he expecting it? Or is that too much?</p><p>This isn’t a <em>date</em> exactly<em>, </em>this is something else entirely, but food is a good opener, isn’t it? Something to help them settle in, ease the tension, because he isn’t going to show up and just hop into her bed. Is he?!?</p><p>What is the protocol here?!?</p><p>Kelsey feels as if her head is on the verge of exploding as she keeps changing and re-changing her mind.</p><p>Before she knows it, she’s back in the silk chemise and robe, five minutes away from changing back again, a pot of cooked and sauced spaghetti hanging precariously over a Tupperware container (no reason to waste it if they weren't going to eat it) when her doorbell rings.</p><p>The look of sheer alarm on her face is no doubt the stuff of sitcom legend. Cue classic laugh track.</p><p>But she doesn’t feel like laughing, she feels mortified, as she carefully sets the pot down and does her best to bundle the sheer robe around her. Opening the door, she finds Shane on the other side, forearm braced against the top of the doorframe highlighting his ridiculous height as he leans in, a coy smile on his face, “Hiya, Kelsey.”</p><p>Parroting her greeting to him at the office should be cute. It <em>is</em> cute. But it also just makes her more aware of her own awkwardness. Her anxiety. She does her best to tamper down both as she gestures for him to enter, “Hey, c-come on in, come on in.”</p><p>He does so, his steps languid and smooth. Not a trace of nervous energy about him. Why would there be? He’s normal. Shane – an incubus, a <em>demon</em> – is <em>normal</em> in comparison to Kelsey. This is clearly something he’s used to, something he doesn’t sweat over and Kelsey wishes she could adopt the same attitude as she brushes one shaking hand through her hair, tousling the long strands, “Y-yeah. Sooooo, I-I made-made dinner. I didn’t know if-if you’d be hungry or-?”</p><p>Shane turns to her and his smile is so slow, so sexy, as he says easily, “Are you referring to yourself or to something else?”</p><p>Kelsey is certain when she answered the door she was pale – color drained from her skin thanks to her unease. Now she’s positive she’s a startling bright shade of pink. She feels like her face is radiating the color - like a little lightbulb – she’s so hot and <em>duh</em>! He’s an <em>incubus</em>. He feeds on <em>sex</em>. And she made <em>spaghetti</em>! She’s-! She’s <em>such</em> a doofus!</p><p>And then he steps up to her, <em>closer</em> to her, and with a quick move so smooth, so <em>slick</em>, his left hand rises and his thumb swipes gently along one of her cheekbones, “You’ve got some sauce here…”</p><p>Kelsey can just catch the glimpse of red sauce on the pad of his thumb before it disappears into his <em>mouth</em>. The actions, the words, the…<em>him</em>. It’s too much. She swallows so loudly she’s worried for a split second that she’s somehow managed to swallow her own <em>tongue </em>and then Shane’s laughing, the sides of his eyes crinkling playfully as he holds up both hands in surrender, “Whoa, whoa – hey, hey…Kels? <em>Breathe</em>. Would you do that for me, honey? Just-just <em>breathe</em>.”</p><p>She does and she feels for a second as if she’ll blackout. But the breathing helps. It’s shaky and loud, but it fills her grateful lungs and Shane’s hands return, but this time to simply rest on her shoulders, practically holding her up as he confesses, “Look, I-I can be a real jackass, you know? Ryan always talks about it. Sara too. I-I was just having a little fun with you. But; mean, I don’t want you to pass out. Okay?”</p><p>He nods and she follows along with the motion, still sort of lost. He draws in a loud lungful of air through his nose and, in doing so, catches the scent in the air, “I smell marinara…”</p><p>“…you tasted it too,” Kelsey remarks, part dry sarcasm and part dazed, and the slow, sexy smile Shane wore earlier returns, “That’s true.”</p><p>He looks over to see she set her tiny table for two and he chuckles as he withdraws his hands from her shoulders and settles them into his jeans pockets, “Ah, you set the table for me? Honey, you shouldn’t have!”</p><p>The voice he uses is very joke-y, very 1950s husband-ish and it finally helps to snap her a bit back into place. She releases a sigh and rolls her eyes at it, albeit she’s grateful for the break to the tension, “So that’s a ‘yes’ on dinner, then?”</p><p>“Oh, you betcha,” Shane says, coiling all those long lean limbs into place on one of her chairs, looking a bit strange and gangly and oddly endearing as he grins at her, “I never say no to my spaghetti-o’s!”</p><p>Shaking her head she laughs, “This is a little better than that. I did do <em>some</em> work.”</p><p>“Hey, I’ve watched your channel. You’ve cooked more than I ever will,” he admits and looks around, “Where’s the doggo?”</p><p>“Chewie? I set him up in my office for the night. I didn’t want him running around when we…I, ah…” Kelsey scratches under her chin and Shane just tips his head to one side in acknowledgement, “Got it. Kinda weird for him to be out and about – have him potentially wandering in on something a lil’ spicy. Hey, I get it, man – Sara and I tend to shuffle Obi away when we’re doing our thing. Gotta protect those innocent eyes.”</p><p>Kelsey appreciates that he understands, because she’s not even sure <em>she</em> understands. There was just something about having Chewie out when she has a ‘gentleman caller’ over that didn’t sit well with her. Shane’s probably right about the whole ‘innocent eyes’ thing. Sure, Chewie’s a canine, not a child – but still: standards. Going back into the kitchen she dishes up the spaghetti for each of them, bringing the plates to the table before going back for the freshly grated cheese and a bottle of red wine.</p><p>Shane, who’s already helped himself to one of the water glasses on the table, eyes the wine thoughtfully, “Noticed you had another empty glass next to this one, “ he gestures with his water, “Wondered what that was about.”</p><p>Kelsey opens the wine and pours some into each of their empty glasses, “Yeah, well – as you know – my last foray into wine drinking went in a very unprecedented direction-”</p><p>“Good word usage.”</p><p>“-thank you, and I was considering passing it up tonight, but I chose to get a bottle for two reasons,” she sits down and tucks into her pasta, “One, this is Italian and it felt wrong to go without and two, I thought it might, um, help with my nerves…”</p><p>Shane picks up the wine and swirls it around the glass, lightly sniffing it before taking a sip, and she finds the action oddly endearing, oddly <em>him</em>. While their acquaintance has never been a very deep one, she knows him well enough to know it fits him – <em>is</em> him – and yet she knows so very little too.</p><p>Yet here they are…about to do something quite intimate. Perhaps Shane senses that, as he puts down the glass and looks at her, those puppy dog eyes of his very gentle, “Kelsey, keep in mind – you don’t have to do this.”</p><p>“No,” she confirms as she shifts about her chair, twirling her pasta around her fork, “But I want to.”</p><p>“Kelsey…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It’s just…” he sits back some, sighing as he runs a hand through his hair (all that thick, thick, luxurious <em>hair</em>), “I don’t want you to feel…obligated.”</p><p>The laughter that bursts from her is genuine, “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”</p><p>His head rears back some and she takes another bite of her food before continuing, “You’re the one I summoned to…to take care of business. I could just…y’know, release you or whatever, but instead I’m holding you to it. Aren’t I the one who should feel like I’m putting you  out? Being a hassle?”</p><p>His face takes on a shrewd expression, “Now wait just a cotton pickin’ minute – do you-? Do you <em>actually</em> think <em>you’re</em> a hassle?”</p><p>Kelsey directs her gaze down to her meal, “Ask any of my ex’s…they’ll tell you.”</p><p>“Kelsey…” and the way he says her name. It’s so…tender. Direct. He’s been saying it that way of late; in this voice that just…she has to keep her eyes on her plate or she feels like she’ll unravel. But he says her name again, in that exact same manner, and she feels like she has no choice but to look at him.</p><p>Shane is holding out one hands towards her. It’s obvious he wants her to take it and she finds herself doing so even as she gnaws on her bottom lip. His long fingers easily capture hers, giving them a good squeeze as he says, “Kelsey, I promise you – you are not a hassle or a burden or any other ridiculous thing you might think. You are a very, very desirable woman.”</p><p>The way he says it makes her almost believe it.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>The niggle of doubt, of uncertainty, of the secret self-loathing she does her best to keep at bay can’t help but nip at her as she murmurs, “I texted Sara and she said it was funny…”</p><p>His lips quirk and he squeezes her fingers again, “The <em>situation</em> was funny. Not you. And I think you know that. Sara would never laugh at you. If anything, she offered to come,” he says this so lazily that she can almost hear the laugh track again, because she’s knows her face is the picture perfect definition of comedic shock, “Two against one and all that.”</p><p>“…t-two a-against-?”</p><p>“I think you’re picking up what I’m laying down,” he adds a wink at the end and she blindly grabs for her wine. Once finding it, she takes a good gulp and he chuckles, “But I figured you might have a good ol’ case of the nervy nerves…so I told her it’d probably be best as a solo mission.”</p><p>Kelsey redirects all her attention to her pasta, because that seems like the safest thing to do. Shane takes a few bites himself, humming a few ‘mm mmm’s’ to express his enjoyment of her cooking. So much so that she can’t help but snort, her nose scrunching, “It’s not <em>that</em> good.”</p><p>“Tell that to my tummy,” he returns and she giggles, shaking her head, “Well, thank you. I’m glad you like it.”</p><p>After that, things actually take a very nice turn. They talk about things they’re into of late – books, television, film. Games they’re playing, shared friends they know and what they’re up to. The air becomes easier to breathe and Kelsey becomes so relaxed that she nearly forgets why he’s here. It’s almost as if it’s simply a friend visiting, catching up. It’s not until she’s rinsing their dishes off in her sink that it comes back to her.</p><p>Mainly because Shane comes up to her from behind and once the wall of him is sensed there, the heat of him, she freezes, going rigid with memory. The memory of why he’s come. What’s going to happen. Anticipation and fear intermingle within, more so when he reaches out and gently brushes her long hair back over her left shoulder, exposing her neck, her shoulder and he intones softly, “Thanks again for the meal. It was delicious.”</p><p>It doesn’t sound like he’s talking about food. It also doesn’t feel like it when his chest brushes up against her back and he cranes over her, his lips finding the very corner of her jawline, trailing up to move to the softest spot beneath her ear and then sliding down –  placing soft and sweet little kisses all along her neck.</p><p>Kelsey shivers violently and suddenly it all comes back. All of it. Why he’s here. What she’s wearing. What’s coming next. His mouth is on her <em>skin</em>. Another ripple moves through her and she turns to look up at him. Up and up and oh yes, he is very, <em>very</em> tall. Especially when he stands up straight, full height achieved and he looks so…languid.</p><p>Cool and seductive and he reaches up one of those big hands of his to cup the right side of her face, “Couple of things you should know: I’m clean. Big part of the profession. I know you are too. Secret little demon thing – that’s a kind of knowledge we just <em>have</em>. You can’t hide it, same for whether or not anyone needs or has protection – you’re on the pill, so that covers that. The last thing you can’t keep from me is your nerves – although, frankly, I don’t have to be supernatural to sense that.”</p><p>She absorbs this silently: but can feel her head wobbling in a bizarre nod of comprehension. His thumb teases along her cheekbone, “Can practically feel your pulse from here. That’s why I’ve asked more than once if you’re sure you want to do this. And you shouldn’t feel bad – even people who’ve called me with full knowledge of what they’re doing get a little skittish. It’s just human nature. And, again – little secret demon thing – I can help with that. If you want.”</p><p>This captures Kelsey’s interest enough that her apprehension breaks, “How?”</p><p>“Well, you’ve seen this,” he pulls the hand away from her face to use one of his fingers to draw a circle around his eyes and she gives another nod, knowing he’s talking about when his irises glow, “It’s part of the whole shebang. It’s like a superpower, I guess, or maybe you could just call it a talent. It’s something all incubi and sucubi have…the ability to get the blood pumping. Put you at ease or, more accurately, put you in <em>the</em> mood. Makes you amendable for, uh, y’know…”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“But, again, much like everything else – I always seek permission before-”</p><p>“But I’ve-I’ve already seen you do it…”</p><p>The laugh that leaves him is dark and sexy as hell, “That was just a taste, baby. Something to prove a point. And yeah, sometimes it’ll trigger lightly – the same way people sometimes have to take an extra breath, but when I <em>really</em> concentrate – <em>really</em> turn it on full blast?”</p><p>The last isn’t a question at all, so much as a heavy handed suggestion. A promise. Kelsey knows then that, if she asks, if she agrees – he can do that. He can take away the nerves, the inhibitions. He can give her exactly what she wants. Exactly what she asked for. And Kelsey has no problem giving him an answer, even as it expels from her with a level of neediness that almost embarrasses her, “Yes, Shane. Yes, please.”</p><p>“<em>Ohhhh</em>,” he purrs and his eyes glow with the brightest, strongest gold she’s ever seen, “Love me a polite girl…”</p><p>Then his mouth crashes down on to hers and Kelsey is completely lost. The sheer rush of heat and adrenaline and sheer lust that ripples through her snatches her sanity. She moans as his tongue brushes roughly over her own and she finds her fingernails digging into his back. He presses her back against her kitchen counter and a thousand scenarios burst through her mind. Imaginings of how he can take her, how he <em>should</em> take her, and she feels wild with it, insane and it and this <em>kiss</em>.</p><p>Kelsey has never been kissed like this. It’s like Shane can’t get enough of her. Like she’s air and he’s desperate for breath. His hips move forward, grind against hers in a perfect, pressurized circle that makes her gasp, makes her whimper because at the exact same moment he changes the angle of his head, makes the kiss deeper, more passionate.</p><p>She answers back with as much vigor, if not more so. It’s like she’s a racehorse that’s been released from its stall, sprinting forward with a pure rush of wild energy. Light and speed and sound and oh, she can hear herself making <em>sounds</em>. Sounds that would normally mortify her, but she’s just Too. Turned. On.</p><p>Her tongue laps at his, fights and tangles with it and his hands brush over her shoulders, the front of her body – lighting along her breasts, her stomach, her thighs. Kelsey’s fingers finally get to move up into all that hair – clutches at it, twists it, and he peels his mouth from hers with a little ‘<em>ahh</em>’ that sounds like a mix between pleasure and pain, his hot breath bathing her neck as he husks, “<em>Christ</em>…”</p><p>Kelsey wants more of his lips, more of his kiss, but his right hand has risen, falling over one of her breasts as he speaks, “Did I tell you I love the outfit?”</p><p>Kelsey had forgotten all about it until she’d been at the sink. It’d been embarrassing at first. To think that she’d had a rather normal dinner with him – some rather normal conversation with him – wearing nothing but a silk chemise and robe, no bra beneath. But he’d put her so at ease and been so kind, it had slipped her mind.</p><p>Until it hadn’t.</p><p>Embarrassment first, annoyance second because she wanted it <em>off</em>. The silk felt like it was burning her now. Constrictive and cumbersome and the robe had easily fallen to the wayside, but not the rest, and now he’s got his hands on it. Highlighting the feel of it and it’s become sensuous now, teasing in the best of ways as he uses a thumb and forefinger to circle one of the flower designs, one that rests right over one of her nipples, “Like the lil’ pink ones…”</p><p>Kelsey’s head casts back on a full throated moan as Shane tugs and tweaks – not enough to hurt – but enough to make her nipple pebble, make it grow rigid and firm and then he lowers his head and sucks at it. He draws the silk and her breast right into the humid cavern of his mouth and Kelsey grips to his hair again, crying out because: <em>yes</em>!</p><p>Yes, this is what she wanted that night. What she wants right <em>now</em>. Someone devouring her and one of his hands has managed to move up beneath the short skirt, dexterous fingers slipping past the cheap, flimsy matching underwear to find her core and Jesus, she is <em>wet</em>. Kelsey didn’t even know she could get so worked up so quickly, so slick so fast, and he just slides right the pad of his thumb finding her clit and pressing down on it in tandem with his mouth on her breast and <em>fuck</em>! Is she already going to come?</p><p>Shane’s name leaves her in a shrill cry as she rocks into his grip, into his touch, into his mouth – his <em>everything</em> – and then he has an arm steadfast around her, rearranging himself and her so smoothly, drawing her up until her ass is on the counter and he’s on his knees and the edge of the chemise is drawn up past her hips, her underwear gone in a flash and he’s going down on her.</p><p>The tip of his nose nudges at her swollen clit and his tongue swipes through her slit, along her entrance before plunging deep inside her and she’s <em>gone</em>. Kelsey rents the air with a wail of overwhelming ecstasy, her orgasm lighting her up from head to toe. It’s so quick, so sharp, so sudden, that her whole body clenches with it, toes curling because good god – she’s being <em>shattered</em>.</p><p>And he doesn’t stop.</p><p>If anything, Shane gets more forceful, his tongue violently fucking up into her weeping core. So much so that she can feel another rise of bliss on the horizon. Frankly, Kelsey always thought multiple orgasms a myth – something talked about, but not really achieved. Or, if they were, only by a lucky few.</p><p>But as Shane feasts on her, tossing her quivering legs over his bony shoulders so that she’s more open, more accessible, she discovers it’s all true. Her body bows towards him, everything inside her feeling drawn out as he moves up to her clit again, sucks it and his fingers come, not one, but <em>two</em> – both driving deep up inside of her tight channel and curling and <em>ohhhh</em>…</p><p>Her head knocks back violently against the nearby cabinet, but she could care less – she’s nothing but a sexual being now – a mindless jumble of nerves and euphoria. When he finally draws back, his mouth is sopping wet and his eyes are gold. <em>All</em> gold. No whites, no pupil, no iris. Just gold and he carefully lowers her legs from him, carefully rises, and eases forward to kiss her with a soothing reverence, some of the hunger, the fire, abated.</p><p>Kelsey kisses back, tastes herself and doesn’t feel shame, because it’s <em>good</em>. This is all so <em>good</em>. <em>He’s</em> so good and part of her wants to weep. The release, the pleasure…it’s as if she’s been needing this even more than she thought. And then he’s got his arms around her, gets his hands set for her to wrap her legs around him so he can carry her and she follows easily, lets herself be molded into his embrace.</p><p>Shane lifts her up into his embrace as if Kelsey as if she weighs nothing. Maybe she does, she certainly <em>feels</em> weightless and she’s not sure how he knows exactly where her bedroom is, but she could care less. All she cares about is the soft mattress beneath her and the man who gently moves over her, kisses her, and it’s so tender now, so loving. It’s the opposite of the wild storm that took place in the kitchen.</p><p>This is a mild, but pleasing shower of affection – of tenderness, and vaguely Kelsey realizes she just kissed this man for the first time a few minutes ago. They had <em>sex</em> a few moments ago. It’s all an insane blur of reality and normally she feels as if there would be more build up for this – that she would require more build up. But…she doesn’t.</p><p>Shane did that. He made it possible and she’s suddenly very ridiculously pleased for that Ouija Board, because this is fantastic. Perfect. And his weight is so comfortable on her, so pleasant as they just…make out. It’s lazy and sweet and when he draws back and kisses the tip of her nose she can’t help but giggle, panting, “Wow…”</p><p>“Yeah,” he teases, “Get that a lot…”</p><p>An eye roll can’t be help, “Boastful much?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I’m the boast with the most.”</p><p>“Gah,” she groans playful, “How does Ryan put up with you?”</p><p>“Very carefully,” is his reply even as he draws away, much to her dismay. Is this over? Already? But he must sense her distress as he laughs, “Kelsey, I don’t know if you know this – but – we’re not even naked yet.”</p><p>Kelsey looks down and, yes, while her chemise is a mess – it is still on. As is all of his clothing. Shane unbuttons his shirt enough to loosen it before eases it off up and over his head, letting it fall with a soft whump to the floor. He looks at her while he does it and she finds herself gnawing on her lower lip because…damn.</p><p>Shane doesn’t have the kind of body she’s always thought she’d be attracted to. He’s not super muscular, no abs, but he’s…unbelievably gorgeous. All those slender limbs - the lean, long build of him. His eyes have become more human again – whites and pupils returned, but still with golden irises, ones that are locked on her, looking at her with rapt attention as he runs a hand through his messy hair, making it stick out at even more awkwardly adorable angles.</p><p>He unbuttons his jeans, zips them down and easily removes them in conjunction with his underwear. They slide down slim legs, but this is where the muscle sort of comes into play…he has nice thick thighs, good calves, and okay, she’s really skipping over the best feature, because she recognizes how crass it is of her to <em>find</em> it his best feature.</p><p>But good god – Shane has a great dick.</p><p>It’s thick, it’s full, and it makes her mouth water just looking at it. She’d always heard the chuckles and titters around the watercooler at Buzzfeed. People remarking on his overall height and the width of his hands and feet and how those things <em>must</em> equal out to his having a <em>huge</em> cock.</p><p>Kelsey always prided herself on being too mature to add to the conversation, admired how she’d risen above her peers. But secretly, well…it wasn’t as if anyone had to know she agreed. And (thank you lord!) she is <em>not</em> disappointed that she (as well as everyone else it seems) was indeed correct. Because he is very well endowed and she finds herself rising up to her hands and knees, crawling towards him.</p><p>Her gaze is locked on his erection, on the way it’s curled up just so, and she goes to reach for it, but he waves her away, voice hushed, “You don’t have to do that, sweetheart. This is about you…”</p><p>Kelsey pouts, “But I want to…”</p><p>He chuckles and cuffs her chin up lightly, “You’re too precious, you know that? Big, old cherry bottom lip poking out and everything.”</p><p>“I have a masters in sulking,” she teases playfully and his chuckle transforms into a full blown wheeze, “More like a masters in finding ways of getting what you want!”</p><p>“Isn’t that the same thing?”</p><p>He shakes his head ruefully, still smiling as he crawls back onto the bed himself, flipping over to rest on his back, “Well, come on then…this’ll lead into how you want this anyway.”</p><p>Her eyebrows knit together in confusion as she turns towards him, resting herself fully back on her heels, “How <em>I </em>want this?”</p><p>He sits up on his elbows some and looks a little contrite, “Ah, yeah – another little secret demon thing – when you were using the board? You had…particular thoughts as to how you would like to be-?”</p><p>The heat that blossoms under Kelsey’s skin is <em>not</em> sexually oriented this time, “You could read my mind?”</p><p>“Eh,” he waves one hand in a back and forth gesture, “Not exactly. More like I get ‘images’ of what particular sexual craving you’re having.”</p><p>Kelsey finds herself tugging at the ends of her blonde curls, “And-and mine was-?”</p><p>“You don’t remember?”</p><p>“Um, well, kinda?” she releases her hair, “I <em>was</em> pretty drunk.”</p><p>“Ah, I see,” he lays back down and can’t help but grin, “Well, let’s just say you’re a ‘take charge’ kind of woman, Kels.”</p><p>Kelsey is confused, eyes darting from side to side as she searches her memory, as she tries to drudge up exactly what she wanted and how it connects with his current position. And then it comes to her. It comes and her eyes go wide, mouth forming a little ‘O’.</p><p>Yes.</p><p>That’s right.</p><p>She’d wanted to…ah, <em>ride</em> someone.</p><p>Shane lays there, looking at her – those heavy lids he has the perfect accessory for the bedroom eyes he’s giving her, “We can do something else if you’d prefer.”</p><p>Licking her lips, Kelsey breathes in and shakes her head, feeling emboldened as she says commandingly, “You know what? No. I want you. I want you,” she starts carefully crawling up and over him, “Just,” she kiss his left thigh, “like,” she kisses his right thigh, “this.”</p><p>The last word ends with her breath running over his length, bathing it in warmth, before she lowers her head, her lips running over his length, parting to allow her tongue to swipe a bold stripe over it. Shane lets out a pleased hum and his hands rise over her scalp, running along her blonde halo of hair gently. She shakes her head against him, rasps, “Grab it.”</p><p>He does. Shane digs his fingers in the thick curls and gives a decent tug. Kelsey whimpers and hopes he can see more ‘images’ of what she wants and what she’s okay with, because she doesn’t want to speak again. No, she wants to focus on what’s before her and – with that in mind – she draws him into her mouth.</p><p>The plump tip slides in so easily, followed by more of his length and another whimper leaves her because, fuck, he’s so big she doesn’t think she can really <em>get</em> everything. She wants to take him into her mouth, into her throat, she wants to go right down to the root but – she <em>can’t</em>. And that alone makes her want to try <em>harder</em>.</p><p>Her hands touch the rest of the length that she can’t seem to take in and he lets out a tremulously groan that she barely recognizes as her name. It encourages her, makes her bob her head in a well-practiced rhythm and when his fingers keep pulling at her hair she mewls, her lower body rocking against him because yeah, this is how she likes it.</p><p>Sweet, but with the hint of roughness and no one knows that about her. It’s something she keeps to herself, a dark secret, but one she feels she can share with him as she picks up the pace, as she laps at the rigid vein that pulses beneath her touch and he curses, back arching slightly to push himself in deeper.</p><p>Kelsey allows it, makes noises to encourage it, because she wants this. She wants it and she’s getting it and it fills her with an inexplicable happiness, a joy that easily translates into excitement and she wants to please him, to please herself, but it’s so, so hard to do both, because just what little she’s done for him makes her want more for herself. It’s selfish, but it’s true and he must be getting some vision of that, because he reaches down and pushes gently, “C’mon, baby – that’s enough.”</p><p>His voice, so deep, but with just a hint of strain, motivates her to draw off, to rise up and over him. She pulls her ruined chemise up and over her head, tossing it aside and now they're both gloriously naked, naked and ready and she finds a thin thread of her anxiety has returned, even despite his gift, “I’ve-I’ve always…fantasized about this. But I’ve never-?”</p><p>“I’ve got you,” Shane rises up enough to kiss her lips, then the tip of each breast, before whispering, “Sweet girl.”</p><p>The endearment makes her shiver and he takes a good hold of her hips, positioning her and then, with hot words that she can comprehend, but make her whole body clench, he instructs her, helps her to get to that point where she - oh, so very slowly – starts lowering herself down on him, taking his great length inside of her body.</p><p>A steady moan leaves her throughout the whole process because, just like she’d imagined that night, she’s being filled, stretched. She’s soaking wet and, while earlier he’d worked her open with his fingers, it’s nothing like <em>this</em>. Her eyes screw up tight and she finds her hips undulating, working against the intrusion and with it and once she’s fully seated her head falls back, his name leaving her lips in pleased sigh.</p><p>His hands toy with her breasts, fingertips idly playing with her taunt nipples as he manages in a thick slur, “That’s good, baby. Real nice.”</p><p>Kelsey’s head falls back forward and she bends towards him, offering him a tender kiss, before drawing back again, whispering, “I’m ready.”</p><p>“Good, good,” he breathes and his eyes are all golden again, “Then go.”</p><p>Kelsey does, she starts rocking her hips up and down, at first in a testing manner – learning how to move her body, the best way to take him and then, once assured, she starts picking up the pace. A strangled cry of elation leaves her when he rockets up to meet her, when they start working in tandem because, it’s everything – <em>everything</em> – she wanted.</p><p>Shane is tender, he’s patient, but he’s also fucking her. He’s thrusting up into her with a measured, brutal speed and she’s <em>meeting</em> him. She’s the one in control, the one directing the momentum, the intensity. She’s bouncing up and down on his cock, reveling in the feel of in working in and out of the tight, wet channel of her body.</p><p>Everything is exactly as filthy as she wants it to be. Bed springs protesting, headboard nosily clapping, and the high pitched sounds escaping her – the sheer volume and intensity and he’s with her in it, growling and grunting and she rocks wildly above him, lost as she chases her own pleasure, as she searches for it and her toes curl as she gets closer and closer, spiraling towards it.</p><p>Her mind is close to splintering, the pleasure almost too much, and then her eyes find his on a particularly good thrust and that’s it. With a wail of his name she feels her third climax clamp down on her, feels her body flood with not only his release, but with her freedom, her delight. Falling limply over him, a sweat coated mess of loose limbs, and panting breath, she finds herself giggling.</p><p><em>Giggling</em>.</p><p>Kelsey has just had the most mind blowing sex of her life – literally had her mind blow (brains fucked out just as desired) –  and she’s <em>giggling</em>. Shane for his part, is happy to join in, kissing her through her hair as he gasps, “Satisfactory?”</p><p>And that question just makes the giggle fit worse.</p><p>It’s a long while before either of them attempts to speak again and, when they do, it’s Shane first, asking quietly, “Honestly…that was…”</p><p>“Mmm,” she stretches languidly against him, “Yes. It was.”</p><p>“Think we should do this again sometime?”</p><p>“Sure,” Kelsey agrees cheekily, “And maybe next time you <em>should</em> bring Sara.”</p><p>Shane looks down her with some admiration in his eyes, “Well, well, well – look at you.”</p><p>“Yeah, “ she breathes, “Look at me.”</p><p>And Kelsey means it more to herself than to him. She can’t believe what she’s just done. But it’s just as she thought. She’s found a new way to love herself. No, better – she <em>summoned</em> a new way to love herself.</p><p>And she doesn’t regret it in the slightest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>